


[Podfic] La Barbería

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba, Happy Ending, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Reunions, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofLa Barberíaby TigerPrawnAuthor's summary:Four Years later: Hannibal has settled in Cuba, putting his surgical precision and steady hand to a new use. Will is at the bottom of the Atlantic... or so Hannibal had thought.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] La Barbería

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La Barbería](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731100) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5voms8ixpqk3988/La%20Barber%C3%ADa.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:06 | 3.82 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for TigerPrawn for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
